housekihimefandomcom-20200213-history
Jewel Tales ~ Loderia Sports Festival
Jewel Tales ~ Loderia Sports Festival(宝石譚 ~ ロデリーア運動祭） is an event that is ran from 16/10/18 to 31/10/18, divided into part 1 (story mode) and part 2 (ranking mode). This event debuts three new jewel princesses, Duelist-class jewel princess Kaolinite, Tank-class jewel princess Black Pearl and Universal-class jewelia Angelite. Three girls from different factions decides to team up together in a twist of fate to compete in the annual sporting event commentated by Celestite, while on the hunt for a returning foe. Instructions This event has a player score progress system in place, clearing an event map earns points, allowing you to unlock rewards on every milestone, up to 4000 points. You can get two of the three new characters this way. Each player also possesses a character gacha Box, displaying the chances of the player unlocking the featured for this box. All players start at 0%. You can increase this chance by playing the Ranking Quest (ランキングクエスト), a score attack mode that calculates the maximum damage you can deal. The higher your score is against other players, the more percentage boosts you can gain for that day. The score attack is reset every day. Ranking Quest provides the player a boss target to inflict the highest damage possible. The highest score is not cumulative, if you have managed to break your own record for the day, it will be overwritten, and is still reset at the end of the day. The ranking resets on the 23:59 every day until the event is over. Do note that the event has 5 difficulties from D to S. The lower the grade, the lower the enemy's attack but the higher their defence. It is highly advised to go for the hardest difficulty for the best score, though all grades grant 100 gems one time. Ranks: *1~100: +30% drop rate *101~250: +20% drop rate *251~500: +10% drop rate *501~1000: +5% drop rate *1001~2000: +2% drop rate *2001~5000: +1% drop rate *5001~10000: +0.5% drop rate At the end of the event, each player will receive the box. If the character fails to be obtained, the player will instead be compensated with Rainbow Evolution Water(s) based on the percentage chance of the box: *0.5%~25%: Rainbow Evolution Water x1 *25.5%~50%: Rainbow Evolution Water x2 *50.5%~75%: Rainbow Evolution Water x3 *75.5%~99.5%: Rainbow Evolution Water x4 If your chance percentage exceeds 100%, you will also get extra Rainbow Evolution Water(s) alongside the guaranteed copy. *100.5%~125%: Rainbow Evolution Water x1 *125.5%~150%: Rainbow Evolution Water x2 *150.5%~175%: Rainbow Evolution Water x3 *175.5%~200%: Rainbow Evolution Water x4 Missions *'Obtain 27 stars total on all Quests.' **Reward: Lux x200 Score Rewards *'25' - Gem x100 *'50' - Equip Gacha Box (4-6 Star ALL) x1 *'100' - Gem x100 *'200' - Blessed Whole Cake x5 *'250' - Gem x100 *'300' - Kaolinite (4-Star) x1 *'400' - Blessed Whole Cake x5 *'500' - Equip Gacha Box (4-6 Star ALL) x1 *'600' - Gem x200 *'750' - Equip Gacha Box (5-6 Star ALL) x1 *'900' - Gem x200 *'1000' - Amulet Gacha Box (4-6 Star) x1 *'1250' - Gem x200 *'1500' - Equip Gacha Box (6 Star ALL) x1 *'1800' - Rainbow Evolution Water x1 *'2100' - Amulet Gacha Box (4-6 Star) x1 *'2400' - Black Pearl (4-Star) x1 *'2700' - Rainbow Evolution Water x1 *'3000' - Amulet Gacha Box (6 Star) x1 *'3500' - Rainbow Evolution Water x1 *'4000' - Rainbow Incense x1